Everlasting Day
by FiioKiyoNightFever
Summary: "Lu rese kalo lagi laper". Lalu apa yang harus Piko lakukan untuk mengatasi kelaparan kedua onee-channya? Akankah semuanya berubah manis? . Rate ; T untuk adegan-adegan ambiguos. Warning inside!


Ah, pagi yang damai di bikini bott— oke, salah opening.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG!

"NII-CHAN, KENAPA KAU MENYALAKAN ALARM DI HARI MINGGU BERHARGAKUUUU?!"

"KYAAAAAAA! MIKU-CHAN, JANGAN PUKUL JAM NYA!"

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan perusahaan lainnya. Dan author gak ikut andil dalam pembuatannya :v**

 **.**

 **Warning** **: BL, boys love, shounen ai, dsb. Sekali lagi Kiyo belum tega buat Yaoi. Humor garing kayak gorengan yang terkadang di buat oleh Kiyo sendiri. Bahkan gorengan buatan Kiyo suka gosong /kok malah curcol? TYPO(s), tidak diluluskan di bidang EYD. Kelebayan Akut!**

 **Mohon baca AN di bawah ^^  
**

* * *

 **Everlasting Day © Yukane Kiyo**

* * *

Happy Reading ^^

* * *

.

.

"Ngh." Seseorang dibalik selimut biru muda— nyaris putih tergerak. Ia lalu membuka mata toscanya dan mengedipkannya berkali-kali.

Suara tetangganya itu, membuat sang _snow white_ terbangun tanpa harus menunggu pangerannya. Dia mengucek matanya, lalu menguap.

"Selamat pagi dunia!" Seru si bungsu Utatane dengan teramat riang— walaupun suaranya terdengar malas seperti biasanya.

Remaja cantik yang dengan pahitnya author ungkapkan gendernya adalah; laki-laki pun melempar selimutnya, hingga terbang dan terpasang sempurna lagi di kasurnya. Sementara si empunya langsung melesat dengan aura kebahagiaan ke kamar mandi, dilatari bunga sakura kering yang berguguran. Misteri dibaliknya sih bunga itu cuma hiasan di kamar Piko

Setelah mandi dan menggosok gigi, pemuda silver itu membereskan tempat tidurnya— meskipun tetap berantakan dengan ribuan kabel kusut di mana-mana. Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu _imaginer_ muncul di sebelah antena P nya. Kerlap-kerlip kayak bintang kejora.

"Aku harus memberi makan Onee-chan!" Gumamnya. Dan dengan kecepatan kereta _shinkansen_ , Piko pun sampai di ruang makan.

Terlihat dua orang gadis berambut silver, sudah berwajah seperti Meiko di PV ' _Evil food eater Conchita_ '. Mata mereka yang entah ini kesalahan Piko atau author yang selalu salah, kok berubah jadi laser ya?

"Piko." Utatane Haku; si sulung mengeluarkan suaranya, di _background_ -i siluet elang bermata merah yang mengepakkan sayapnya.

"Buatin makan!" Kini si anak kedua; Utatane Yanhe yang mengeluarkan suaranya, dengan background seorang bayi bersayap yang membawa gitar. Eh, salah maksudnya dengan background _s_ _iberian husky_ yang menatap Piko dengan lavar.

Piko berkedip beberapa kali saat dia sadar dia belum berkedip, hingga matanya memerah seperti mata Fukase yang kiri. Dan jika dia tidak berkedip lebih lama lagi, kemungkinan matanya akan seperti mata kiri Oliver.

"Woy! Didengerin enggak?!" Seru Haku sambil ngupil. Tiba-tiba antena P di rambut Piko terjatuh, dan dia sadar bahwa laser di mata onee-chan onee-channya itu sungguhan.

Dengan sedikit malas, pemuda cantik yang bahkan lebih cantik dari Haku dan Yanhe itu membuka kulkas dan...

Eng! ing! eng!

Kemana perginya pintu freezer? Box sayuran? Dan bunga es? Perlahan iris tosca si bungsu Utatane melirik ke arah Haku dan Yanhe yang dengan ganasnya memakan isi kulkas yang disebutkan Piko barusan. Jangan-jangan mereka terinspirasi dari PV-nya Meiko yang— oke, kini author yang mulai lavar.

Piko pun memutuskan untuk membuat nasi goreng aja. Tapi tunggu! Di mana nasinya? Oh, dia lupa kalau semalam kan nasinya dia habiskan. Jadi, dalam kata lain tidak ada nasi goreng?

"Err... Onee-chan Onee-chan ku tersayang, aku beli bakso dulu yak!" Seru Piko yang mengabaikan kedua kakaknya yang sudah berubah menjadi _Sadako_ dan _Kayako_.

Piko berjalan sedikit menunduk. Untung saja dia nemu plester buat ngerapet identitasnya. Kalau enggak, bisa-bisa dia dikata Yanhe kalau lambang P nya dilepas.

Saat mendongak, Piko mendapati dua orang remaja seumurannya yang lagi saling rangkul— walaupun si Oliver cuma meluk pinggangnya sih. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat kokoro si Utatane ini hancur berkeping-keping.

"Ohayou Oliver." Sapa Piko sok riang.

"Eh, mowrning Piko." Balas Oliver.

"Ohayou Fukase." Kini Piko menyapa si rambut merah yang memasang wajah juteknya dan _death glare_ kemana-mana.

"Hn." Jawabnya.

 _What_? Cuma itu? Piko berang. Sebelum dia berubah menjadi berang-berang, Piko memilih untuk kembali menatap Oliver.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" Tanya Piko basa basi.

"Mau ke festchival." Ujar Oliver dengan logat dahsyatnya yang mampu mengusir ayam-ayam di sekitar rumah Author. "Terus sowrenya mau nyewa hotchel. Ya kan Fuka?" Oliver menatap Fukase yang tersenyum mesum kayak Gakupo di PV _'Madness of Duke Venomania_ ', yang entah mengapa di mata Oliver terlihat seperti senyuman malaikat. Iya, malaikat maut maksudnya /plak.

Jujur saja, Piko sakit hati melihat kemesraan FukaOlive di depannya. Pasalnya, dulu dia pernah naksir sama si Oliver, yang polosnya nauzubillah. Tapi dia masih ingin melihat wajah orang tua dan kakak-kakaknya tertjintah.

Dia tahu, _flirting_ sama Oliver aja bisa-bisa dia muntah darah dan paku payung. Apa lagi kalau lebih, bisa bisa dia pulang BAB silet. Piko bergidik.

Pernah juga ada kejadian, teman seangkatannya yang berbeda kelas; sebut saja Hibiki Lui, tidak sekolah selama 2 bulan karena gak sengaja nabrak Oliver sampe nangis kejer. Orang tuanya bilang, wajah si Lui itu berubah ungu, dan dia muntah paku sama silet. Susah emang ngerebut pacarnya dukun santet.

"Piko?" Panggil Oliver.

"Eh? Oliver, maaf aku duluan ya." Piko langsung ngibrit pas enggak sengaja lihat Fukase yang udah menimang boneka santetnya dengan wajah paling horror yang pernah Piko lihat.

Oliver memiringkan kepalanya. "Dia kenapa?" Tanyanya pada Fukase yang buru-buru menyembunyikan bonekanya.

Fukase mengangkat kedua bahu. "Entahlah. Lagi ada kepentingan kali." Ujar Fukase acuh tak acuh.

Oliver lalu menatap jam tangan mati bergambar seekor burung yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Eh, Fuka ayo. Ini udah jam 12!" Seru Oliver sambil menarik-narik pita di leher Fukase.

Tunggu! Bukannya ini masih pagi? Diam-diam Fukase melirik ke arah jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang 10 menit. Tangannya lalu tergerak untuk mengelus surai pirang Oliver dengan teramat sayang.

Tampang kayak badut nyasar gini juga Fukase orangnya sabar, apalagi sama Oliver. Err, lebih tepatnya sih cuma sama Oliver. Hanya pada pacarnya yang suver duver folos ini.

Dia bahkan rela melepaskan ilmu hitamnya yang diturunkan oleh papih Arsloid, hanya jika disuruh Oliver. Berhubung Olivernya polos dan gak tahu apa itu ilmu hitam, jadi Oliver enggak minta yang aneh-aneh. Palingan si Fukase yang minta yang aneh-aneh. Dan sialnya, si Oliver mau mau aja lagi.

Tunggu! Kok kita malah ngurusin dua sejoli ini? Tokoh utamanya kan si Piko! #dikubur idup idup.

Piko tiba di gerobak bakso keluarga Zhiyu. Terlihat seorang bocah yang mengenakan topi dan handuk good night di lehernya, tengah sibuk melayani warga yang mau beli baju. Ehh, maksudnya bakso. Piko terhenyak. Hidup ini memang keras, bocah umur 8 tahun aja udah disuruh jualan bakso.

"Hi, Moke! Di mana pak Wil nya?" Tanya Piko sambil mendekati bocah berambut hitam itu.

"Biasa lah, lagi arisan. Meh, kalau enggak menang juga tetep aja misuh-misuhnya sama Moke yang rapuh ini." Ujar Moke yang mulai curcol.

Piko terkekeh. "Pesen baksonya 3, dibungkus ya."

"Oke. Duduk dulu aja."

Piko menurut dan duduk di bangku panjang yang sudah diisi beberapa orang. Sialnya, Piko kebagian paling ujung yang mana sangat rawan kecelakaan.

"MOKEEEEEEE! BABEH MENANG!" Seru suara lebih mewek dari Gakupo yang sok-sokan teriak.

"MENANG APAAN?" Si Moke ikut-ikutan pake capslock lagi.

"ARISAN! AYO KITA LIBURAN KE SWEDIA!"

Plis, jarak mereka cuma 1 meter, plis.

Pelanggan bakso yang duduk di sebelah Piko serempak berdiri daaaaan—

BRUKKKK!

"Kurasa aku menghancurkan bokongku." Lirih Piko putus asa.

Semua orang pun pergi, bahkan bapak anak yang punya gerobak bakso pun sudah lenyap beserta gerobak dan kursi yang membuat Piko terjatuh.

"Piko?"

Ahh, pucuk dicinta bohlam pun tiba #plakk.

Tetlihat seorang pemuda pirang ber _pony tai_ _l_ pendek menatap Piko. Kaki si Utatane yang berbalut sepatu itu tengah mengacak-acak koral di depannya yang terjangkau olehnya.

"LEEEEENNNN!" Seru Piko bahagia, karena dia mendengar ada kabar gembira yang mengatakan kulit jeruk kini ada ekstraknya.

* * *

Kini Piko berada di kediaman Kagamine. Author curiga kalau si Len minta pelet ke si Fukase. Aneh aja, kok si Piko mau mau aja ke rumah si Len? Sebenarnya alasannya sederhana. Piko ngarep dikasih makan barang sesuap oleh Len. Walaupun dia tahu, di rumah Len kalau enggak pisang ya jeruk.

"Piko. Udah lama ya kita gak main barbie." Ujar Len saat mereka baru memasuki gerbang.

Piko menyentuh dagunya dengan telunjuk. "Pas kelas 6 SD?" Tebaknya asal karena udah lapar.

"Erm, bukan bukan. Aku rasa pas kita kelas satu SMP." Len menjentikkan jarinya. "Gimana kalau sekarang kita main? Pas banget, si Lily baru dibeliin barbie sama daddy Leon." Ajan Len penuh semangat.

Piko sempat tertegun mendengar kata 'dady Leon', namun dia kembali tersadar.

"YUUUKKK!" Serunya penuh semangat, siapa tahu nanti dikasih makan.

Sementara itu di tempat lain terlihat Yuu yang bersin-bersin kronis di depan wajah Kyo.

Kedua pemuda chibi itu pun masuk ke dalam rumah Len, dan langsung disambut dengan pemandangan; Lily yang tengah tumpang kaki di sofa sambil main HP warna kuning, dengan gantungan pisang.

Piko pun langsung SKSD ke bocah yang baru berusia 7 tahun itu.

"Hello Lily-chan." Sapanya.

Gadis kecil itu mendongak. "Hi, Piko Nii-san." Balas bocah kuning yang kembali berfokus pada HP nya.

"Lily chan, Rin Nee-chan ke mana?" Tanya si Utatane Piko basa basi.

"Katanya sih mau ke pasar kamis. Ada diskon jeruk 99%." Sahut Len yang membawa sekeranjang perlengkapan barbie.

"Loh. Bukannya pasar kamis itu bukanya tiap hari kamis ya?" Gumam Piko sok _innocent_.

"Bodo ah. Yang susah si Rin kan." Len mulai durhaka. Dia lalu mengambil sebuah barbie laki-laki berambut pirang. "Ini punyaku!"

Piko yang dapat penyisaan pun mengambil sebuah barbie laki-laki dengan rambut hitam, lengkap dengan kumis dan janggut tipis. Tunggu! Kayaknya author kenal?

"Len, tukeran dong. Aku kan silver. Lagian wajahku kan mulus!" Piko mulai ngadat.

Len menggeleng. "Yang itu juga lucu kok." Hibur Len tak mau mengalah.

Dengan berat hati Piko mengangguk. Keduanya lalu asyik beradu dialogue, yang baru Piko sadari bahwa jalan cerita yang diambil adalah cerita mereka hari ini.

"Piko-chan." Len menggerakkan barbienya.

"Iya Len-chan." Balas Piko sambil menggerakkan barbienya.

Len menunduk menatap barbienya. "Aku suka sama Piko-chan."

Piko terdiam. Sedikit salah tingkah, begitu pun Len. Mereka hanyut dalam suasana hati masing-masing, tanpa menghiaraukan Lily yang mencak-mencak karena baterai HP nya habis.

Len mendongak— menatap lautan tosca Piko yang memabukkan. "Ta— tapi aku serius."

Pipi keduanya dihiasi rona kemerahan yang manis. Len lalu mendekatkan barbienya ke barbie Piko.

"A- a- a- a- aku juga." Piko mendadak gagap karena suasana yang tercipta. Pemuda yang ubanan sebelum waktunya itu mendekatkan barbienya, hingga seolah-olah kedua barbie itu saling ber coret—ciuman—coret.

Len yang seakan mendapat peluang pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Piko yang sudah menutup matanya dengan wajah memerah yang terlihat manis.

Tiba-tiba tercium bau hangus yang menghancurkan suasana. Dengan sangat tergesa, Piko membuka matanya yang berubah putih dengan lingkaran hitam di luar matanya. Diiringi sebuah jeritan menyerupai suara teko bunyi yang membuat Arsloid kembali ke jalan yang benar. Konon katanya, tadi Arsloid salah belok dan tersesat di festival. Oh lihat, dia bersin-bersin sampai tersesat lagi! /ebuset.

Len terloncat saking kagetnya. Pemuda ber _pony tail_ itu menggeser tubuhnya dan melihat adiknya Lily, yang mencolokan USB di ekor Piko ke handphone miliknya.

"KYAAAAA! Lily-chan. Jangan!" Teriak Len panik.

Lily menatap Len dengan wajah _innocent_ nya dilengkapi _puppy eyes_. "Nii-chan bilang kalau baterainya habis harus di _charge_."

"TAPI BUKAN DARI PIKO JUGAAAAA!" Lengkingan suara Len membuat gambar burung di jam tangan Oliver terbang kocar kacir. Ok, itu horror.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Epilogue** /Prologuenya mana?!

Terlihat seorang pemuda turun dari bis, sambil menyeret koper milik kakaknya. Sebuah senyuman mengembang. Akhirnya dia pulang! Dan terbuktilah bahwa pemuda ini adalah Utatane Longya, yang menjadi TKW (Tenaga kerja waria) yang juga merupakan anak ke 3 keluarga Utatane.

Pemuda dengan rambut hitam putih itu lalu menggusur kopernya, dan memasuki rumahnya. Oemgeh! Mengapa kedua Onee-chan nya menggila dengan menghabiskan hampir seisi rumah?

Longya lalu memesan tiket ke Arab Saudi lagi. Kenapa kejadian di mana Longya menjadi TKW terjadi lagi?!

* * *

.

.

 **END**

.

.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Hallo semuaaaaaa! Ketemu lagi dengan saya; Yukane Kiyo, dalam acara kesayangan anda /paansih? Pertama-tama Kiyo mau ngucapin terima kasih pada para readers-san yang sudah sudi membaca *sujud*

ah ya, Kiyo bakalan sedikit curcol tentang cerita yang ini. Kalian masih ingat story **"it's the best day ever?"** /kagak. Nah, awalnya cerita ini cuma one shot kayak day ever. Tapi entah dapet pangsit /ngiler err maksudnya wangsit dari mana, Kiyo jadi pengen jadiin ini seri yang sering Kiyo sebut **'Day Series'.** Isinya membahas pair-pair favorit kami. Di antaranya Gakukai, LenPiko dan yang lainnya... Dirahasiakan muehehehehe. Dan untuk yang ini setting nya mundur sehari sebelum day ever.

Genre utama day series itu humor. Meskipun ngecapruk ngalor ngidul tapi sumpah menurut Kiyo ini susah. Kiyo harus berubah jadi Sule atau banyak-banyak liat Stand up comedy kali ya *dibuang ke Eskimo* tapi alhamdullilah lancar meski ya agak garing dan sedikit harus di revisi. Dan untuk seri yang lainnya udah ada kok beberapa yang jadi, tinggal di koreksi dan di susun.

Dah ah cape ngetik *dibunuh* samai jumpa di seri lainnya *lambai-lambai tissue penuh iler.


End file.
